


What You Wish For

by netweight



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Character Study, F/M, Post - Half-Blood Prince, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-06
Updated: 2006-01-06
Packaged: 2017-10-22 11:17:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/netweight/pseuds/netweight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ginny doesn't believe in fairytale endings.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What You Wish For

She's not stupid enough to make a scene and demand that he take her with him, though her heart twists in her chest and she has to fist her hands not to cling to him. That's for heroines of cheap romance novels the likes her mother and her classmates read. 'To take your mind off things, dear. A bit of fantasy, a charming prince….'

She had her head filed with such daydreams once too but then the dream turned into a nightmare, the bogeyman came for her. The prince did save her, but her life fractured and her illusions shattered.

When she was eleven, Ginny learned that she might die at any moment.

Be careful what you wish for, little girl, it might just come true.

  
***

  
She puts on a brave face. "It's for some stupid noble reason, isn't it?" Tries to smile, but the muscles on her face don't seem to work properly.

Ginny doesn't understand stupid noble reasons. She must have once, she was put in Gryffindor, after all, but she doesn't remember what that was like. She believes in not letting life pass you by and in fighting for what you want and in no regrets.

In this she thinks she is her brothers' sister. Once, when she was small and Fred and George didn't let her play with them, she shouted, 'That isn't _fair_!' One of them mocked, 'Life _isn't_ fair.' She decided then and there she wasn't going to put up with that. If that was a rule (and it sure did sound like one), well, she'd just have to find a way around it. It wasn't like Fred and George seemed to put that much stock into rules anyway. She hexed them on the spot and stomped off to her bedroom. Mum grounded her for a week but it was _worth_ it.

So what if some people mutter behind her back about what an utter bitch she is? You take the bad along with the good.

"I can't say I'm surprised. I knew this would happen in the end."

Ginny doesn't believe in fairytale endings.

"I knew you wouldn't be happy unless you were hunting Voldemort. Maybe that's why I like you so much."

And if revenge was something that Tom taught her, well… she tries not to remember that part.

  
***

  
What she knows is this. She doesn't like losing. And when it comes to Harry, she'll do whatever it takes to win.

When she climbs into his bed that night, she shuts out his protests with her mouth. She doesn't take no for an answer this time because it might be the only. The last.

"Think of it as a little incentive," she quips with an attempt at a cheeky grin, but they both know death is close on their heels. And if she's a little too frantic, it doesn't matter as he pulls her beneath him with rough movements that betray his own need. Enters her too fast and too hard and she digs her heels into his back and clutches him as tight as she can.

It's over too soon and afterwards he falls asleep with his head cradled in her breasts. She lets her hands wander then, fingers between his hair and caressing the nape of his neck and his shoulders.

"I love you, Harry Potter. Come back to me," she whispers. And stays awake all night.


End file.
